Soul Eater: Growing Darkness
by AuralSkys
Summary: Growing Shadows is a extension of sorts from the anime Soul Eater. I've changed a few things about the universe Soul Eater takes place in, but other than a few relatively minor things its the same old Soul Eater. I've split this story up into 5 arcs with 12 chapters each! (about) Minor spoilers.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Partners?**

Soul heard a banging at the front door. "Soul!" Kid yelled, "you have to come out eventually!"_ No, I don't... _Soul thought. "What would Maka say if she saw you like this?! She would have wanted you to go on!" _He's right. _Soul sighed. It's totally not cool moping around all day.

"So what are you going to do now that you don't have a meister anymore?" Patty asked. Soul flinched. "I suppose I'll just have to find a new one..." Soul shrugged. The sooner the better. "I can ask Lord Death if there is anyone who doesn't have a weapon, if you want." Kid said. "Yeah, thanks" Soul responded. "That'd be great."

"Hey, Soul! Wait up!" Soul turned around to see Kid running towards him holding a piece of paper. It had been a full day since he started looking for a new partner, maybe that's what Kid wanted? "Good news!" Kid panted as he caught up with him. "My father says that there is a new student coming tomorrow! She is the same age as us too!"

"Really?" Soul asked. "Yes," Kid responded, "here is her card." Kid handed him the piece of paper he'd been holding. Soul took a closer look at it. Drew_, Female, Age 16, 1 Star Meister, Weapon Specialty: Scythe. Weird name for a girl… _He sighed. _Oh well, I suppose I'll see her tomorrow._

Drew walked up the long flight of stairs. _Woah this is tiring... _She thought _If they told me there be this many stairs I wouldn't have come... _She laughed to herself. Glancing up at the huge building in front of her still filled her with awe. She glanced at the card in her hands. _I'm surprised Lord Death asked me to do this… _As she reached the top of the stairs, a boy stood near the large doors. Tall and lean, wearing a hoodie and brown slacks. Her wore a headband in his spiky white hair. _My partner? _Sera thought.

Soul stood with his back to the wall. _Man, this girl is taking forever to get here... _Just as he thought that, a sliver of brown hair appeared on the stairs. _Finally. _He thought. As she made it to the top of the stairs he got a good look at her. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair with blond highlights at the ends, she was about the same height as him and she had a slim figure. Her skin was pretty pale, and freckles dotted her face. A satchel was slung over her shoulder, and she was wearing jeans with a jean jacket covering her shirt. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She looked straight at him for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground. _Uh oh... _Soul thought as she rushed to help her. As he reached her, he saw that she was covered in sweat and was panting pretty hard. "So... tired..." He heard he mumble. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I just fell to the ground cause I felt like it," She said sarcastically. Soul helped her up, "Is your name Drew?" She smiled. "Yep, that's my name!" He snorted. "Alright, nice to meet you, my name is Soul Eater."

"Oh so you're my partner after all!" She straightened her back, then shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you!" She said. "Yeah, you too." Soul smiled.

* * *

So that's the first chapter... nothing much happens it's just a short introduction. I'm just uploading this to get it out of the way, even though I'm still working on some of the chapters for the first Arc. I'll probably upload the next one pretty soon...


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Welcome Fight?!**

As they walked down the corridor Soul kept stealing glances at her. She seemed normal enough, but there was a certain mysteriousness underneath her personality that he couldn't quite put a finger on. "Here it is, this is the Death Room," He said to her. "Thanks," She responded. Pushing open the door they both walked into the room. As they made their way to where Lord Death was, the tension between them became almost palpable. Only broken when Lord Death greeted them. "How yah doing Soul?" He said in his usual cheerful voice. "Ah, and you must be Drew!" He exclaimed as he drifted his gaze to her. "Nice to meet yah!"

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Death." Drew responded cheerfully. "Oh is this the girl who is going to be Soul's new partner?" Said a voice from behind Lord Death. Kid walked out from behind Death to shake hands with Drew. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lord Death's son, Kid," He introduced. She nodded hello, and then turned back to Lord Death. "So, your first day at the academy! So exciting!" Death said, "I'm sure Soul would be happy to show you around. Both of you don't worry about going to class today. You can start tomorrow!" Soul nodded, and then motioned for Drew to follow him as they exited the Death Room. He gave her the basic tour, chatting about unimportant stuff as they went. Soul glanced at a clock as they finished the tour. "Huh, I guess it's time to go home already." He murmured. "I suppose you'll be staying at my place then?" He asked Sera. She nodded, rubbing her shoulder. As they left the building a loud obnoxious voice sounded out from around the corner. "Hey! Stop right there Soul!" yelled Black Star, "I need a word with your partner!" _Oh great... not Black Star. _Soul thought.

"Yah see, it's my job to keep the students here in their places. Can't have anyone thinking they're stronger than me here!" Black Star said, "That's why I have to battle your partner and show her who is the strongest around here!" Soul glanced at Drew, she had a blank expression as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is this guy for real?" She whispered to him. "Unfortunately," He said. "You know it's rude challenging a student on her first day. Plus I have a name, it's Drew." She said to Black Star. "But, then again, I don't want to look like a coward on my first day. So I accept your challenge." Black Star grinned evilly.

_She must be crazy to accept Black Star's challenge, _Soul thought. _But, I suppose she doesn't know him, and how strong he is. _Soul looked around. A crowd had started to gather around the space which Black Star and Drew were facing each other. The sound of spinning wheels came from behind Soul, and he turned around to see Professor Stein rolling out the door. "Alright, the chaperone is here," Black Star said, "we can start."

Black Star rushed at Drew, not wasting a moment. He darted right up to where she was, and made a fist to punch her. Though, his fist hit the empty air, Drew was already gone, out of arms reach. Black Star ran at her again, jumping to where she was now. She disappeared again. Now she was behind him. _How is she so fast? _Black Star thought. "Stop dodging my attacks and hit back!" He exclaimed. She smiled, "If that's what you want." Quickly she darted towards him, faster than a speeding arrow. Black Star was quick too, he moved out of the way. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. He felt her foot come crashing down on his back, pushing him to the ground. He quickly recovered, lashing out at his attacker, but she was already gone. _Hm.. I suppose she is strong then. _Black Star thought, _that only makes it more fun when I beat her. I think it's time she has a taste of my soul wavelength! _Black Star ran at her, getting ready to unleash his wavelength. His palm connected with her back, and he sent it out. _Hah, it's over now! _Instead of flying in the other direction like usual, her body didn't budge. It was like she completely absorbed his wavelength! Gasps came from the crowd around them, they started whispering to one another. Drew turned around and grabbed his arm, and then flung him across the courtyard. _Wow, she really IS strong, _he thought as he pushed himself out of the rubble. As he got up he caught eyes with her. She had them narrowed, judging his every move. "You're not the only one who has tricks, you know," She yelled at him. She raised her arm pointed two fingers and all of a sudden, what looked like lightning came out of her hand and hit him.

Soul looked on, shocked at what had just transpired. Black Star was laying unconscious and burnt to a crisp on the ground. _She beat him? That's a shock. _He laughed to himself, how funny. What was the most shocking (Aha! he did it again) was that last move she used, what was that? He turned to Stein who was looking on with a curious look. Stein turned to him, as if he knew what Soul was going to ask. "It seems as if you partner has a rare gift. It is true some meisters can send out their soul wavelength to attack their opponent directly, but it seems as if Drew can shoot it out, without contact with her opponent, also her soul is unusually large for a meister of her age," Stein pushed up his glasses, "Very interesting."


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You?**

As Drew and Soul left the battle, walking away to the surprised glances of the onlookers, they made their way home. "That was impressive," Soul told her, "Black Star is one of the strongest meisters at the academy." She yawned. "I just did that to finish him off quickly, I'm too tired for a long battle." She looked at him, "I suppose it wasn't the smartest idea though... Whenever I use that technique I get even more tired." Soul looked at her curiously. _He probably has a lot of questions. _Drew thought. She sighed. She hated answering questions.

"So this is your house?" Drew asked. "Yep," Soul replied. Drew glanced around the main room despairingly. It was a complete mess. "Hehe... it's nice..." _Don't freak out Drew, don't freak out. It's just a little mess, you can fix it tomorrow. _Soul interrupted her thoughts. "I suppose you can take Maka's room." She glanced at him. "Who is Maka?" She asked. Soul swallowed, "She was my previous partner." _Oh... shit I shouldn't have asked, _She thought. "Are you hungry?" He questioned. "No, I'm okay, I think I'm just going to hit the hay." Drew answered. She walked into her room. It was the only place that wasn't messy. In fact, it was completely clean and empty. She started unpacking her things. Mostly clothes. She couldn't help but think about this Maka. _I wonder what happened to her... maybe they just separated. Or maybe she got expelled, or she left the DWMA. Not likely, _She thought grimly, _from the tone of his voice... she is probably dead. Drew_ sighed. She shouldn't pry. If Soul didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't force him.

As Drew awoke early, she set out to make breakfast. _At least the fridge is stocked, _She thought. As she finished making the food, she realized Soul still wasn't up. _I better get him up I suppose, or we'll be late for class. _As she walked into his room, she could tell right away that Soul was still sound asleep. His snores shook the room. "Hey Soul, wake up," She said as she shook him gently. No response. She shook him a little harder now. Still no response. "Hey Soul, wake up!" She yelled as she shook him violently. He was still fast asleep. _Man, if I was dying there'd be no hope! This kid won't wake up for anything! _As she was about to leave the room, curiosity took over as she noticed something on his desk. As Drew walked over to it, glancing to see what was on first thing she noticed was a series a music sheets strewn across the desk. _Hm? I didn't know Soul played an instrument, I'll have to ask him about it._ Next was a rack of headbands, all different shapes and sizes. _I guess he really likes headbands? _Lastly she noticed a picture pinned to the wall behind the desk. She picked it up to study it. In the far left corner stood Soul, he was smiling and his arm was around a small girl with pigtails. _That must be Maka, Soul's old partner. _Next to Maka stood Black Star, with his arrogant grin. He had his hand on a tall girl's head. She had long black hair, and wore a tan outfit. _That must be Black Star's partner. I don't know how anyone could put up with his idiocy. _Lastly Kid stood in front of Black Star, next to two blonde girls. _Hmm, I suppose those girls are Kid's weapons. Drew looked back at Soul. He looked so much happier in this picture than he does now. _She sighed. _I hope we can get along. _

Soul awoke to the sound of freshly cooked bacon. _Wow that smells good! _He stretched and opened his eyes. Much to his surprise, standing at the foot of his bed, with her back to him, stood Drew. She was looking at something in her hands. "Drew? What are you doing in here?" He asked. She jumped, and slowly turned around, a guilty smile on her face. Whatever she was holding was hidden behind her back. "Oh sorry Soul, I came in to wake you up for breakfast, but no matter what I did, you were out cold..." She scuffled her feet nervously. "That doesn't mean you can snoop around my room!" He said angrily. Soul jumped out of bed and grabbed whatever she was holding from her hands. He looked down at it. It was the photo of him and the whole team. He looked up, Drew's face was in shadow as she stood in front of him. "Sorry..." She whispered.

As they sat down and ate their breakfast, silence stretched on between the two of them. Soul sighed. _I shouldn't of over-reacted, of course she would be curious about Maka. I should apologize. _"I'm sorry," both of them said at the same time. As Soul glanced up from his food, he noticed Drew was staring at her feet. "I shouldn't of over-reacted, I should be the sorry one," He murmured. "No!" She said loudly, making him jump. "I shouldn't have been snooping into another person's business, you're right." Soul looked at her intently, she seemed so open about her feelings, but there was something there, just underneath her facial expressions. "We're partners now," Soul said nonchalantly, "We shouldn't hide anything from each other anyway." Drew leaned back in her chair, pondering what Soul said. "Okay then, lets be completely honest and open all day, so we can get to know each other better." She proposed. "That sounds like a good idea." He said, "Why don't you ask me something first?" Drew looked uncomfortable with this, and look as if she were thinking hard. "Okay, what happened to Maka?" She asked sheepishly. Soul gulped. _Of course she was going to ask this. I should've expected it... But why is it still so hard to answer? "_You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Drew said. Soul sighed. He had to deal with this. "No, I'm going to have to answer it eventually. She died about a month ago, in the battle against the Kishin." Drew looked solemn, "Oh... I'm sorry." Soul started to think of what to say. But, before Soul could say anything, Drew interrupted. "Uh oh! If we don't leave soon we'll be late!" She exclaimed.

Alright! Third chapter already, and I still have a whole lot I've yet to upload... Hehe. I'm rewatching Soul Eater right now... on episode 37. Also I'm planning on reading the manga, though I'm still not sure if I should watch Soul Eater NOT... if you guys have any ideas/suggestions feel free to tell me!


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Drew Is A Lean Mean Fighting Machine!**

As both of them walked down the street they soon heard a familiar annoying voice up ahead. "Ahahha! Don't worry Tsubaki! I let her win, next time I won't go so easy on her!" Said Black Star. "Oh great not this guy again!" Drew moaned. "Hey, Black Star!" Soul called. As the pair caught up with the others, Tsubaki introduced herself. "Hi, I'm

Tsubaki, I'm Black Star's partner." Drew nodded, "Nice to meet you."

When they got to class, Stein introduced Drew to the whole class. With a response of about a dozen whispers, 'Isn't that the girl that beat Black Star?, 'Yeah, I wouldn't want to mess with her', and other things similar. That is until Stein silenced them.

As the lunch bell sounded, the students got up out of their seats and filed out the door. "Drew? Do you mind staying back a few minutes!" Stein asked. "Sure thing, Professor." _Huh, I wonder what that's about, _Soul thought. As he made his way to the lunchroom, both Black Star and Kid joined him. As Soul got his food, he wondered what was taking Drew so long. "Have you guys seen Drew since class?" He asked. "Yeah, I saw her leave the building, heading for the garden," Kid responded.

Soul wandered the garden, searching for Drew. It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of someone practicing martial arts. Behind a tree, Drew was doing what looked like practice. "What are you doing?" Soul asked. "Practicing," Drew said. She fell back into the grass, looking up at the sky. "Are you going to have anything to eat?" He asked. "Yeah I suppose," Drew sighed. As she got up to go get something, Soul stopped her. "You can share some of mine if you'd like," He said. Drew stared at him for a moment before nodding. They sat down in the long grass together. As Soul ate his food, she studied him. Wondering what secrets were behind his red eyes. He looked down at his food, avoiding eye contact with her. _He definitely seemed happier in that photo… _Drew thought. Soul looked up, awkwardly making eye contact with her. "C'mon, it's almost time for class, let's go." Soul mentioned.

As they arrived at class, they realized that everyone else had already started. Stein motioned for them to go over to him. "I'm going to give you guys a private lesson, since you've never fought together before." Stein said.

They walked outside, moving a far enough distance from the building. "Alright, try and attack me," Stein stated. Drew nodded, "Alright let's do this Soul!"

"Right!" Soul transformed into his weapon form, flying into the air. Drew reached her hand out and grabbed him, swinging him from side to side. _He is so light, _she thought. Drew ran at Stein, agile and quick, she looked as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Stein countered with a shock from his soul wave-length, sending her flying backwards. After that Drew started getting reckless, making her attacks easy to dodge.

Drew was already panting, she hadn't fought in a while. "Drew, slow down!" Soul said, "we will get no where at this rate!" Drew nodded she stopped, closing her eyes. _What is she doing? _Soul thought. After a few moments of the standoff Stein decided to attack, rushing at them with great speed. "Drew! Wake up already!" Soul yelled. She opened one eye, and looked at him. She waited until Stein was a breath-length away before she jumped up and over him, landing down on top of him, scythe to his throat.

Stein laughed, "You're pretty experienced for a beginner" he said. Drew stuck her hand out to him, and helped him up. "Well it isn't my first time wielding a weapon." She responded. "Hm, I assume you can see other people's souls like me, am I right?" Professor Stein asked. "Yes, I can," Drew responded. _Wow that's impressive, _Soul thought, _she is much more skilled than she appears on the outside… I wonder what she meant when she said it wasn't her first time wielding a weapon. Did she have a partner before me?_

* * *

Okay so fourth chapter is finally out! I'm so sorry it took this long. (Really me just being lazy, cause I had it already typed up, lol) I'll probably upload 5 tomorrow. Almost done with chapter 7 atm, but school work is starting to get tough for me as it is my third week of school. I'm hoping that by at least monday I'll have the first 10 chapters up. (Feel free to yell at me if this doesn't happen...)


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our First Mission?**

_"_Why did we get called into the Death Room again?" Soul asked. "Lord Death had an important mission for us." responded Kid, "Where is Drew?" Soul snorted, "she's practicing, again."

"Wow, she really is working hard."

"Yeah, she sure is determined."

"How you guys doing?!" Lord Death exclaimed, making everyone jump out of their skin. "Now, I'm going to get straight to business, as leader of this team Kid it's up to you if you want to accept it."

"What is it then?"

"We'll as you may know, shortly after Maka's death Crona ran off and hasn't been seen since. I was going to ask you guys as soon as Soul was paired with a new partner, but I decided to wait until both of them had some training. Crona has now been missing for a little over two months, and that's where you guys come in. Since you're closest to him, I want you to retrieve Crona and bring him back to the academy."

"We'll do it." Kid said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, an academy student never abandons one of his own. And Crona is no exception."

As Soul was leaving the room, he noticed Drew had just entered. "The meeting is over already Drew." Soul said as she walked past. "Oh okay then," she said, turning around, "you'll have to catch me up I suppose."

"So we're going after Crona?" Drew asked. "Yeah," Kid said, "we're leaving now."

"How're we going to find him exactly?"

"Actually we were counting on you for that."

"Me?"

"Yeah, because of your soul perception you have the best chance at being able to find him." Drew seemed to ponder this. "There is a technique I can use that might work, but it's a stretch."

As they trekked through the desert the wind had already started to whip up a sandstorm. They soon had to shelter inside a cave weathered out but the sand and wind. "Great, now we're stuck here..." Kid mumbled. "Wait... I can see a soul in here!" Drew exclaimed.

"Is it Crona?" Black Star asked. "It could be. It is very weak." They descended down into the cave, going down farther and farther. Soon it opened up into a large cavern with a small trickling stream down the middle. "Oh shit!" Drew said. She ran towards a small body lying in the middle of the cave. It was most definitely Crona, only he was extremely skinny and pale (more than usual, and that's saying a lot), lying in a pool of his own blood. Drew put her hand to his forehead. "He is extremely dehydrated, and he has a pretty bad fever. Someone help me carry him out!" Drew called to them. As soon as she said that Crona raised his hand into the air. Soul had a bad feeling. "Drew get out of there!" yelled Soul. Crona's blood shot out into dozens of tiny needles, piercing Sera.

"Drew!" Soul yelled. He ran to her supporting her body. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm perfectly fine…" Drew mumbled as blood dribbled from her mouth. _Obviously not… _Soul turned to Crona. "What was that for?" he yelled angrily. Crona didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were darting back and forth feverishly, as if he wasn't really seeing anything. "He's hallucinating, he didn't do it on purpose. We need to get him to the academy, and quickly." Kid said. "Drew can you walk?"

"Pfft, of course I can," Drew said as she shakily stood up. Her body tipped and swayed, Soul ran up to support her. "She's losing too much blood, I'll have to take her back right away, I can use my skateboard," Kid said, "Black Star, you and Soul take Crona back."

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Black Star responded. Kid grabbed Drew, draping her over his shoulder, to her great dislike. As they zoomed off Soul couldn't help but worry. Would she really be okay?

Soul rushed into the infirmary. He'd left Black Star and Tsubaki with Crona. As he burst in, Nygus gave him a dirty look. "Where's Drew? Is she okay?" Soul panted. "She's absolutely fine, you guys did the right thing bringing her back here so quickly. She's resting right now." Nygus explained. She motioned her hands to Drew who was resting in one of the hospital beds. Bandages covered the areas where she was hit. Just then Black Star and Tsubaki ran in carrying Crona. "Oh dear, I guess I have another patient to treat." Nygus sighed. "Soul do you mind changing Drew's bandages for her, they're already getting soaked with blood." Soul nodded, glancing down at her. The bandages were indeed soaked in blood. As he pulled of the first one, the one on her neck, Soul noticed something. Mixed in with her red blood there was a some black blood. _It must've gotten there when Crona attacked with his bloody needle. I just hope none of it got into her blood stream. _The thought sent shivers down his spine, and he hastily replaced the bandages, deciding it was best not to tell Nygus or Drew about the black blood. _I wouldn't want to worry them would I? _

Not much later, Drew started to stir. Eventually opening her eyes. "Are you okay?!" Soul asked. Drew laughed, "Never better," She said weakly. "I shouldn't of been so careless… I'm such a fool."

"That's not true, you were just trying to help Crona, you weren't thinking of yourself." Soul said, "Although it was pretty foolish." She sighed. "You should get some more rest, I'll be here when you wake up," Soul suggested.

It wasn't long before Soul was woken up by a voice. He looked around looking for the source of the talking. It was coming from Drew. She was mumbling something in her sleep, and tossing and turning. As he got up to get closer he noticed she was sweating a ton. _She must be having a nightmare… _As Soul stood next to her he tried to make out what she was saying. All he could discern was that her voice was getting more and more panicked. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open, taking in the room by darting her eyes back and forth. "Are you okay?" Soul asked. She nodded, wiping sweat from her brow. "Just a nightmare…" She whispered. "How is Crona?" Soul glanced over to wear Crona was sleeping, behind a a curtain. "He will be fine, Nygus just gave him some IV fluids."

"That's good." Drew looked as if she were pondering something. "What is his deal anyway?" She asked. "Crona was raised by a witch who used him to try and make a new Kishin." Soul responded. Drew looked shocked. "That's a shame," She said looking away. "You should get some sleep, and don't worry about class, all of us are excused," Soul said.

* * *

What's this? I actually uploaded when I said I would?! O.o Chapter 6 will be up soon and Chapter 7 is nearly done! I also started the manga today (already read the first book) so yeah!


	6. Mini-Chapter 1

"Everyone is coming over Soul!" Drew yelled. "Get up already, you don't want to miss Crona's welcome back party!" No response. _Not this again… Soul could sleep through a train going through his room… _She chuckled. _I suppose I have to go get him up again! _

As she walked into Soul's room, she looked around at all the posters up on his walls. Soul was snoring soundly on his back, the blanket splayed across him. Drew ripped the blanket off of him. "Aghhh!" she screamed.

Soul jolted awake to the sound of screaming. He looked around his room quickly, immediately spotting Drew trembling in the corner. "What is it?!" Soul asked. "Wh-why? Why are you sleeping n-naked?!" She yelled at him, not turning around. "Ohh… I was hot." Drew glared back at him, as he pulled the blankets over himself. "Just put something on, okay?" she muttered. "Unless you want everyone to see you naked… I think I'm already scarred for life." She quickly walked out of the room, and left Soul alone to get dressed. _Was it really that bad? _He asked himself.

After he was dressed he exited the room, to see that Black Star and Tsubaki had already arrived. Tsubaki was rubbing Drew's back, as she stared at the ground blankly. "It's not as bad as you think Drew, it's something you learn to live with as a partner." Tsubaki reasoned. Black Star was laughing in the corner, though he became quiet as they all noticed Soul enter the room. Just then Kid, Patty and Liz knocked on the door, Drew rushing to get it. "We're here!" Patty said excitedly. Kid looked around the room. "Now we're just missing Crona," He said. As he said that, the door opened, revealing Crona standing there half-heartedly. "Come on in Crona," Soul beckoned. Crona nervously stepped into the room, looking back and forth avoiding everyone's eyes. "Hi, Crona," Drew said, "We haven't meet yet, I'm Drew." Crona looked up, and immediately noticed the bandages wrapped around Drew's neck. "W-was that me?" He asked. Drew's hand reached up to her neck instinctively. "Don't worry about that Crona, it wasn't your fault." Crona looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, running into Drew's arms. At first she seemed a little shocked, but then hugged him back. "It's okay," She said, holding him at arms length so she could look him in the eyes. "You're with friends now."

It had been a few days since Crona had recovered. He had moved back in to Drew and Soul's apartment, but it was apparent that he was still traumatized from Maka's death. Having nightmares almost every night and sometimes breaking down into tears.

"I can't sleep with Crona in my room anymore! He's driving me nuts with all his crying!" Soul said exasperated. "It's so not cool." Drew looked back at Soul angrily, "He just needs some time to recover, he'll stop eventually." Soul sighed, sliding down into his chair, mumbling something incomprehensible. "Hey Crona do you want pancakes?" Drew called. "Yeah sure, I guess." Crona said half-heartedly, as he emerged from Soul's room. Huge bags were under his eyes, as he sat down at the table.

After they were finished with the pancakes, they got ready for school. Waiting for Crona as he dragged his feet out the door. "Don't worry Crona, you'll adjust eventually." Drew called back over her shoulder.

* * *

Sorry that there is no full chapter this time guys! Whenever I get into a rut with the story I'll try and upload a mini-chapter for you guys. This was originally going to be chapter 6, but I decided it was too short and not much happening anyway so... yeah. I'm not sure what I should write for the sixth chapter... In fact I have a few blanks for like 3 of the chapters in this Arc. So if you want me to write something in particular (i.e. Black Star trying to make croissants, lol random idea is random) then just tell me! I might take your idea on!


End file.
